


В этой пустыне не растут подсолнухи

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Мне не нужна твоя тачка, — пересохший язык шевелился с трудом, но Джек заставлял себя произносить всё новые и новые слова. — Я хочу обратно свою. И тачку, и винтовку.
Kudos: 5





	В этой пустыне не растут подсолнухи

Солнце медленно ползло по грязно-жёлтому песку. Тусклое на рассвете, с каждой минутой оно поднималось всё выше, набирая силу и постепенно съедая спасительную тень от высокого камня.

Джек без надежды облизнул сухим языком губы и закрыл воспалённые глаза. На обратной стороне век тут же заплясали алые пятна, в висках глухо застучало. Кровь, запёкшаяся на разбитом лице плотной коркой, больно стянула кожу. 

Он долго держал глаза закрытыми, вслушиваясь в шелест ветра, а когда открыл, песок стал ярче под лучами солнца, а горизонт оставался всё так же пуст. Там, вдалеке, на границе неба и безжизненной пустыни, подрагивало горячее марево. В другой стороне были высокие дюны, но даже сумей Джек повернуть к ним голову, это было бы бессмысленно — спасение не придёт.

Связанные руки и ноги давно перестали болеть. Джек даже был не уверен, что чувствует их. Весь вечер и ночь он пытался освободиться, надеялся ослабить узлы и расшевелить плечами плотную толщу песка, но под утро сдался, пытаясь сохранить остатки сил. 

Напавшие на него ублюдки-бандиты — четыре машины против его одной — не только умели хорошо гонять по пескам и стрелять, но и знали, как проще всего заставить свою жертву умирать в мучениях.

Искорёженные остатки двух машин перестали гореть ещё вчера, и теперь темнели неподалёку неподвижной грудой металла. Трупы (по ценной пуле на каждого), бандиты забрали с собой, закинув их в багажник. Если они успеют добраться до своей базы до того, как раскалённое солнце заставит мертвецов гнить, они их съедят, тел хватит надолго. Не успеют — сожрут тухлятину.

Мысли в голове Джека были густыми, как моторное масло; он думал о своей машине — одной из многих, которые он сменил за последние годы, но её все равно было жаль терять, о своей винтовке — её терять было куда жальче, и о том, что под палящим солнцем он, скорее всего, не продержится до следующего утра. В какой-то момент Джек начал огорчаться, что эту часть пустыни, зажатую между бескрайними солончаками и изъеденными ветрами скалами, обходят стороной чудовищные самумы. 

Смерть в пылевой буре казалась ему куда милосердней того, на что обрекли его.

К полудню, когда солнце замерло прямо над его головой и палило так, что кожа, казалось, уже облезает клочками с лица, Джека вырвал из горячечного полузабытья резкий звук. Он не был похож на шорох ветра по песку, на стрёкот ящериц и насекомых — те ползали вокруг, не решаясь приблизиться к живой пока добыче, он был мерным, низким — и приближался со стороны дюн.

Машина была одна, и кто бы её ни вел — он знал, куда направлялся.

Или это была галлюцинация — очередная. К Джеку уже приходили мертвецы: наёмники, с которыми он служил вместе в этом новом стрёмном мире, и те, кого он знал в прошлой жизни — в той, где существовало холодное пиво, автомойки, дожди и правительство. 

Мертвецы подходили, приседали рядом на корточки и участливо заглядывали в лицо. 

«Как ты мог так проебаться, сержант?», спрашивали они, и в застывших глазах было лишь одно разочарование.

Гул двигателя стал ближе; Джек не видел, но знал — машина выскочила на вершину дюны, и теперь спускалась по осыпающемуся песку.

Затем она появилась в поле зрения Джека — большие широкие колёса, шипастые обвесы на них, два защищённых бака в открытом багажнике, выкрашенные в серовато-бежевый цвет борта. 

Резко затормозив и взметнув в воздух мелкую песчаную пыль, машина остановилась, и Джек, отчаянно напрягая воспалённые глаза, смог рассмотреть: водитель был один.

Распахнув дверь, человек спрыгнул на песок и быстрым шагом направился к искорёженной груде металла, оставшейся от машин бандитов. Он — или она? — не искал чего-то конкретного и просто осматривал обломки, надеясь найти хоть что-то полезное; Джек поступал так же с любыми грудами мусора, попадавшимися на пути в бесконечной пустыне, в которую превратился мир.

— Эй?

Пересохшее горло превратило крик Джека в сиплый, едва слышный звук. Он сглотнул — слюна была вязкой, горькой. 

— Эй! Помоги мне!

Он знал — мародёр может убить его. Почти наверняка убьёт. Но за годы, прошедшие после гибели прошлого мира, Джек иногда встречал — редко, но всё же — людей, которые ещё не превратились в бессмысленно жестоких животных. 

Услышав его хриплый вопль, человек дёрнулся и рывком повернулся на полусогнутых ногах, вскинув пистолет. 

Но было тихо — только разбежались в стороны напуганные резким движением ящерицы.

Джек знал — его увидели. Он ждал выстрела — нет более лёгкой мишени, чем закопанный по шею в песок человек, но его не последовало.

Не опуская оружия, человек медленным шагом направился к нему, настороженно осматриваясь. Когда он приблизился, Джек разглядел армейские ботинки, заправленные в них потрёпанные карго, все в тёмных пятнах, которые могли быть как кровью, так и машинным маслом — или всем вместе, армейскую куртку и оружейную портупею. Лицо человека скрывал шарф, на глаза были надвинуты защитные очки с затемнёнными стёклами.

— Я живой, — просипел Джек, когда человек, остановившись рядом, попытался легонько потыкать его носком ботинка. — Пока что. Помоги мне.

— А потом твои приятели, прячущиеся сейчас за соседней дюной, выстрелят мне в спину, заберут тачку, а меня самого пустят в расход, — хрипло хмыкнул из-под шарфа человек.

Он присел на корточки рядом, совсем как мертвецы в горячечных видениях, и задумчиво поводил пальцем по песку рядом с щекой Джека.

— Но ты выглядишь слишком поджаренным для приманки. Тот сгоревший хлам — твоих рук дело? Отсюда до города Чёрных черепов всего семьдесят миль, так что это наверняка были их тачки. Но они бросили тебя тут, закопав, вместо того чтобы забрать с собой и сожрать. Месть, а? Скольких ты убил?

Сосредоточиться на чужом голосе, хриплом и приглушенном шарфом, получалось с трудом. Джек заморгал, когда перед его лицом щёлкнули пальцами.

— Эй, рано подыхать. Ну? Сколько?

— Пятерых. 

Человек подался ближе и поднял очки на лоб — глаза у него оказались светло-карие и уставшие, с воспалёнными красноватыми веками. 

Джек слабо усмехнулся:

— Помоги мне, а я помогу тебе наконец поспать больше пары часов.

— А потом закопаешь меня? Яма-то уже есть. 

— Мне не нужна твоя тачка, — пересохший язык шевелился с трудом, но Джек заставлял себя произносить всё новые и новые слова. — Я хочу обратно свою. И тачку, и винтовку. 

— Хорошая винтовка-то?

— Увидишь. Если поможешь мне.

Человек с пару секунд смотрел на него, озадаченно сощурившись. А потом хрипло рассмеялся:

— Так ебануто меня еще никто в налёт не приглашал. 

Он подался чуть ближе к Джеку и спустил с лица шарф, оказавшись загорелым, остроскулым, заросшим тёмной щетиной — и широко ухмыляющимся.

— Как тебя зовут? Только давай без «никак» — я безымянным мертвецам не помогаю.

— Роллинз.

— Ну привет, Роллинз. А я Рамлоу.

Он поднялся, чуть припав на левое колено, и обошёл Джека, мягко ступая по песку.

— Давай вытащим твою задницу отсюда, Роллинз.

Лишь когда песчаная тяжесть начала пропадать с его плеч, Джек наконец позволил себе поверить в то, что этот чертовски красивый, хрипло смеющийся мародёр, почему-то решивший его спасти, не галлюцинация.

И он выживет. Выживет, вернёт обратно свою тачку и винтовку, а дальше — будь что будет.


End file.
